justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Somethin' Stupid
"Somethin' Stupid" 'by ''Frank & Nancy Sinatra ''(covered by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman in-game) is featured on ''Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer P1 '''P1 '''is a female mermaid with red hair (seastar on her head), yellow shell bikini top, and a pink tail with a yellow fin. P2 '''P2 '''is a male deep sea diver with an orange, yellow and pink suit. Somethinstupid coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Somethinstupid coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Somethinstupid coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Somethinstupid coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dance takes place underwater with fishes. The background is completely blue with spotlights. Even the marine animals and water plants are in shades of blue. Gold Moves The routine has 4 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: P1, give your hand to P2, and P2, kiss P1's hand while kneeling. SomethinStupidAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Somethin' Stupid appears in the following Mashup: * ''Promiscuous'' Trivia *This song is a cover of another song with the same name from 1967, by Frank Sinatra and his daughter Nancy; then Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman covered it in 2001. ** This makes the song Robbie William's first on the series; it is followed by ''Candy''. ** Although not credited, this is also Nancy Sinatra's first song in the series; it's followed by These Boots Are Made For Walkin'. * There's an avatar of second dancer in ''Just Dance 4'',[[Just Dance 2014| 2014]] and ''2015''. ** For Just Dance 2015, you can only unlock the avatar with saved data from previous games. ** The avatar of P1 makes its only appearance in Just Dance 4. Although, P1's avatar was going to return in Just Dance 2014, according to the Beta version of the game. ** This is the first time where an avatar from Just Dance 4 did not return for Just Dance 2014. The second time happened to P2's avatar from A-Punk. * The background appears in ''Rock Lobster'' on Just Dance 4. * This is one of the few Just Dance 3 routines in which both the Difficulty and Effort are set at 1, along with the Hold My Hand mode of [[Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)]], [[Airplanes|''Airplanes]] and ''Baby Don't Stop Now''. * In some parts, the mermaid's pictogram is orange instead of pink, and the deep sea diver's pictogram is pink instead of orange. *P1 resembles Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Gallery somethingbubbly.png|Somethin' Stupid Somethinstupid.jpg|Just Dance Now Soundless Quiz.jpg|Soundless Quiz Sea.jpg Somthin' Stupid Mermaid JD4.png|P1's Just Dance 4 Avatar Somethnstupid.png|Pictograms Somethin' Stupid P2 JD4 Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 4 Avatar SS HD Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar (Beta) Somethin'StupidAvatar.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 60.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar SomethinStupidMenu.png|Somethin' Stupid on Just Dance 3 Videos Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman - Something Stupid (Official Video) Just Dance 3 - Somethin' Stupid - 5* Stars Just Dance Now - Somethin' Stupid 5* Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:00's Category:Covered Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Deceased Artists Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016